


The Power of Slingkinis

by Lord_Byron_Mudkippington



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Beach Sex, Doggy Style, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:55:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington/pseuds/Lord_Byron_Mudkippington
Summary: Nozomi and Maki head to the beach one morning, where Nozomi has made an interesting choice in beachwear.
Relationships: Nishikino Maki/Toujou Nozomi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	The Power of Slingkinis

**Author's Note:**

> This is just shameless smut, I'm telling you right now. Sometimes we need porn without plot, as a treat.

Maki should have known better than to trust that Nozomi could choose a proper bathing suit. Even her regular beach fare was pretty skimpy because of how big and thick her body was. This, however, was beyond the pale in that regard. She hadn't known at first, as Nozomi was wearing a t-shirt and shorts on the drive to the beach. Because she wanted to get to the beach before the sun got too high in the sky and burned through her sunscreen, Maki hadn't asked any questions. That was a mistake on her part.

They got to the beach at 10:00, with the sun shining bright in the sky. It would get worse in a couple hours, though, so this was a good time to get in her necessary 'being in public' experience. She laid out their towels while Nozomi put up their umbrella, shielding their bags from the harsh rays of the sun. The two of them then began to strip out of their casual wear, baring their beach bodies to the handful of people who had the same idea as them. Now, Maki had a nice beach body: that couldn't be denied. However, it wasn't _her_ everyone was suddenly gawking at.

"Nozomi!" Maki's face quickly looked like it was sunburnt. While she had worn a perfectly modest white bikini with pink flowers dotting it, Nozomi had decided to go a very different route. Honestly, could she even call that thing a bathing suit? Could it even be called clothing?! She was wearing a royal purple slingkini, which only covered what it needed to, and barely at that. With how voluptuous Nozomi was, the fabric could only cover her nipples and her pussy, with every other inch of her body completely exposed. No wonder everyone on the beach was gawking at her. "What the hell are you wearing?!"

"It's a slingkini, Maki! It's all the rage online!" She spoke innocently, but her facial expression was anything but. There was that normal gleam of mischievousness in her eyes as she flaunted the gifts that the Gods and her mama gave her. "Are you saying that I don't look good in it?" What a stupid question. Maki blushed and grunted, feeling herself rapidly growing erect in her bikini bottoms. She could keep herself composed for the most part, but when Nozomi was showing off, she couldn't stop the blood from rushing down to her crotch. Knowing that she was showing off for _everybody_ made it worse. Nozomi clearly noticed, as she was staring at her crotch and smirking. "Actually, I suppose I don't have to worry about that."

Huffing embarrassedly, Maki looked down at herself and nearly busted a gasket. She was so hard that the tip of her cock was sticking straight out of her bikini bottoms. Burning with shame, she bent over and yanked her skirt right back up to cover herself, glaring daggers at Nozomi. Maybe Nozomi was okay with everyone getting to see her body, but _she_ wasn't. Her cock, her business.

Giggling, Nozomi acted as if it was perfectly natural to show that much skin at the beach, or really _anywhere on the planet._ She got in a good stretch, her arms raised to the sky. The action, intentional or not, made her boobs lift up, then bounce back down when she dropped her arms. Knowing her, it was definitely on purpose. "It's important to stretch your muscles before doing any physical activity," she said with a wink, before turning around and bending all the way down to touch her toes. Or at least as close to her toes as she could.

Maki just about passed out where she stood when she saw Nozomi's backside. While the slingkini covered very little in the front, it covered _nothing_ in the back. The sling went right between her asscheeks, leaving every inch of her humongous ass visible. That couldn't be legal, right? They weren't at a nudist beach, dammit! She swallowed the saliva that was building up in her mouth, her cock now _aching_ with how hard it was. There was a fair chance another round of throbbing would just straight-up untie her bottoms.

"Ah, that was a good stretch!" Nozomi twittered, bringing herself down to ground level. She lied down on her towel, resting her chin on her crossed arms and smiling up at Maki. "Can you put sunscreen on me, Maki? A big girl like me needs a lot of it!" No kidding... Maki registered what was asked of her, but she didn't make a move to assist. Not at first. She couldn't stop gawking at her nearly-naked girlfriend, and from the looks of the other beachgoers, neither could they. It seemed as if everyone who was on the beach, both men and women, young and old, were staring right at her girlfriend, and it was making her painfully hard. "I don't mind you staring, baby, but I'll have to charge you eventually."

"Shut up," she mumbled, heading to their bags to fish out the sunscreen. She tried to check her head, but it felt like she was already swimming: in a fog of arousal, that is. All she could think of was everybody staring at her girlfriend, and how privileged they were to see someone as hot as her in public. It was only when she accidentally let a dollop of drool fall on Nozomi's ass that she was finally able to snap out of it. With her face on fire, she squirted a generous amount of sunscreen on her hands and started applying.

It was a more painful experience than it ever had been previously. The amount of skin Nozomi was showing was making her go feral inside, and it took every ounce of self-control she had not to just yank her bottoms down and ravage her girlfriend in front of everyone. She was asking for it anyway, wearing something like that damn slingkini. Still, she persevered, gritting her teeth as she pressed her palms into Nozomi's back. Nozomi kept letting out little 'ahh's and 'ooh's of pleasure as she slid down her back, which only made it harder to maintain control. Her dick was throbbing in time with her heart, and it was so fucking painful.

She was smearing pre-cum on the inside of her skirt as she pressed her palms hard into the flesh of Nozomi's ass. While she was used to applying sunscreen to those big buns, it had never needed _this_ much before. She was sweating as her hands roamed all over Nozomi's fat ass and wide hips, and it was only partially because of how warm it was on the beach. Once she finished, she let out a bit of her sexual frustrations with a harsh smack across Nozomi's right cheek.

"Ah!" Nozomi gasped. Her skin rippled for a couple seconds from the force of Maki's smack, giving her a bit of jiggling to eye. She was drooling again, and _again_ she didn't realize it until her drool had landed on Nozomi's sunscreened bottom. "Someone's feisty this morning." Giggling, Nozomi rolled over onto her back. "Don't get too eager, my little panther. You don't want my poor boobies getting burned, do you?"

"Don't call them that," Maki groaned, wanting to hide her face in her hands. They were still covered with the residue of the sunscreen, though, so that wasn't going to happen. Instead, she grumbled like she always did when she had been defeated, squirting more sunscreen on her hands and slapping it down on Nozomi's front. Just like with her backside, she needed to use a couple generous helpings to cover every inch of skin that was uncovered. Enough of it was needed on her chubby belly and thick thighs. She was drooling again, dripping saliva on Nozomi's tummy. Was that her fault, though? Nozomi was the one who had to be so damn sexy. If anything, it was _her_ fault. Yeah, that made sense.

She finally finished lathering Nozomi up with sunscreen, and without much incident either. Though she had been close to slipping her fingers beneath the tiny strap covering her crotch and start fingerfucking her, she had resisted. That should get her _some_ kind of medal. She put some on Nozomi's face to finish up, making sure she wouldn't get burned up there. Then it was her turn.

Because she was wearing a normal bikini like a normal person, there wasn't much excitement when Nozomi was returning the favor. That didn't mean it was _boring_. Nozomi knew her more than well enough to know just how to rile her up, and oh boy did she. While she was on her stomach, Nozomi had her fingers drifting across her hips and right under her butt. She kept whispering sweet, sweet nothings in her ear, even gently biting her left earlobe because she _knew_ how much that got her going. It made her whimper and grind her crotch desperately into the towel. While she was on her back, Nozomi spared no expense in hanging her heavy bosom _right_ above her face. She wanted to rise up and suck on her nipples, but they were the only things covered by that stupid slingkini. Fuck whoever made those.

It felt like an eternity had passed by the time Nozomi was rubbing a bit more sunscreen onto her nose, smiling when she had finished. "Hey Maki, let's go swimming! I bet the water feels great!" She nodded slowly, glad to be getting some sort of normalcy out of their beach trip. Upon letting those words swirl around her brain, she realized how foolish a thought that was. It was instantly proven correct as Nozomi ran out from under the shelter of their umbrella. "Race you to the water!"

She did not participate in the race. Instead, she stood on her towel and gawked at Nozomi's backside. Her ass bounced and shook as she ran, giving her and everyone else on the beach quite a show. She couldn't stop staring until Nozomi finally reached the water, turning around and waving at her to follow. In her peripheral vision, she could see a tall, busty blonde in a blue flowery bikini giving her two thumbs up. All she could do was shake her head in embarrassment, wishing she wasn't so rock hard so she could feel at least a bit more morally superior. She yanked down her skirt and jogged to the water, not wanting anybody to see her cock sticking straight out of her bikini bottoms.

Nozomi had been right: the water _did_ feel great. On a warm day, the temperature felt perfect. She walked deeper into the ocean, pretending like she wasn't side-eyeing Nozomi's tits hanging out of her bathing suit. When she was knee-deep in the water, she felt a sense of peace wash over her. Maybe it was because there were only two other people in the ocean with them, and neither of them were particularly close. It could also be that the stares from the beachgoers were farther away now, and she couldn't make them out clearly. In a way, it was like her and Nozomi were alone, and Nozomi was absolutely going to act like it.

"Maaakiii!" She high-stepped through the water, leaping out of it and tackling Maki. With an undignified squeal, she tumbled over into the water with Nozomi on top of her. She shut her eyes tight as she crashed beneath the non-chlorinated surface, but she soon burst back up with a gasp, Shaking her hair out of her eyes, she turned to glare at her girlfriend, only to have her jaw drop when she saw the straps that had been covering Nozomi's nipples had slid off of her breasts. "What? Is something wrong, Maki?" She wordlessly pointed at Nozomi's chest, which made her look down. "Oops," she giggled, making no move to cover herself back up.

"Have you no shame?!" she snapped, putting her hands on Nozomi's tits to cover her up. It was an unconscious motion, but it helped make her even more unbelievably horny than she had been just moments before. Groaning, she had to admit it now: she had been defeated. "You're such a bitch," she grumbled, face red as she shoved her face right between Nozomi's breasts. Fuck it, she was going to enjoy her time at the beach.

"You love me, though," Nozomi purred, wrapping her arms around Maki's shoulders and letting her go to town on her breasts. She purred and moaned happily as Maki roughly lapped at her exposed nipples, pushing up against her plush body and grumbling about the whole scenario. As much as she acted like it was all a great annoyance, it was obvious she was into it. Nozomi could tell by the bulge that was rubbing up against her thigh. "You got something for me, baby?"

"A piece of my mind," she grunted, pushing her body hard against Nozomi's. Giggling with the knowledge of the advantage she had over her, Nozomi put one of her hands underwater. She reached into Maki's bottoms and grabbed her cock, beginning to stroke it with a casual flair. Maki groaned at the contact, her hips bucking forward against her will. Luckily she could hide her blush in Nozomi's cleavage, which she wasn't planning on coming out of anytime soon. "Nozomi," she muttered against her tits. "We're in public."

"Mhm, and? It didn't stop you from gagging me at Elicchi's New Years party." Did she really have to remind her about that? Poor Umi had no idea what she was walking into when she went looking for them... "Or when the mailman caught you rutting me against the front door- Ahh!" Her eyes widened as Maki slapped her across the tits, her cheeks burning with embarrassment and a fire raging in her eyes. "Oh dear."

"It's _your_ fault for being such a... such a _slut_ ," Maki growled, grabbing the back of Nozomi's head and yanking her into a deep kiss. They made out hot and heavy while Maki grabbed all over her body. She left few stones unturned, as it were, slapping at her ass as it rested right above the water's surface. Nozomi cried out and moaned into her mouth, squirming in her grasp excitedly. "Nobody would have caught us if you could keep your hands to yourself for five minutes!"

"Aww, but where's the fun in that?" Nozomi cooed, smiling as Maki forced her to turn around and face the beach. "Isn't it more fun when everyone's watching? All those eyes knowing that this body is _your_ property..." She knew she had Maki by the way she snarled, almost animal-like. There was a splash behind her, and she knew that Maki was removing her bikini bottoms. She just had to tighten the screws a little more. "I love it when you fuck me like I'm a brainless animal, Maki baby. Give me that fat panther cock, pleeease!" She reached under the water and pulled the strap of her slingkini aside, bent over and sticking her fat ass in the air, shaking it around to entice Maki to plunge inside. It worked.

Grabbing her twitching cock, Maki pressed her tip against Nozomi's slit and thrust forward. Nozomi let out a loud moan as Maki immediately got in deep, letting go of her swimsuit now that Maki was inside. With how wound up she was, Maki wasted no time in giving Nozomi exactly what she deserved. She grabbed two fistfulls of her love handles, squeezing them and slamming Nozomi's hips against hers. They fucked in all conceivable positions, but doggystyle was their shared passion. She could get in deeper, and Nozomi went crazy for it.

"Fuck yeah, baby! Keep thrusting! It feels so good!" She dug her fingers into Nozomi's pliant flesh, grunting as she slammed herself in and out of her pussy. The water was splashing all around them, like they had stepped into their own personal wave pool. Of course, there was nothing 'personal' about where they were. They weren't hiding anything, and a quick glance up showed that people were taking steps into the water, eyes bugging out as they watched two people fuck in front of them. Seeing them watching made Maki both turned on and angry, and she took it out on Nozomi's ass. Taking one hand off of her hips, she reared back and came down hard on her right cheek.

"Dammit Nozomi," she groaned, the anger in her voice affected by the arousal coursing all throughout her body. "You're the worst, you know that? Now everybody on this damn beach is watching us! I hope you're happy." She spanked Nozomi again, this time on the left cheek. Her thrusts refused to slow down, the sound of their skin slapping against one another reaching the shore, where at least a dozen people were watching them with wide, near-unblinking eyes.

"Gods, yes, Maki! I'm the worst! I'm so fucking bad! Don't stop, baby! Spank me again!" She didn't need to be told twice, letting her open palm rain down on Nozomi's fat, jiggling ass. Nozomi howled with pain and pleasure after each spanking, the skin turning red from how hard Maki was treating it. That was fine, though. She deserved every red mark on her ass for letting this happen. Never mind that her dick had never been harder in her entire life.

Rather than continuing to engage in dirty talk, Maki focused on pounding Nozomi into near-unconsciousness. Her breathing was heavy as she thrust rough and rhythmically, making sure Nozomi felt every powerful thrust. With the way she was moaning and crying out in front of her, it seemed like she was successful. If only she could see her girlfriend from every angle. She could see her ass rippling with each push from her hips or another spanking, but she could only see the sides of her tits hanging and swinging. Sometimes it was okay to be greedy, and she wanted it all.

"I'm gonna cum, Maki! Make me cum!" It was less a command and more of a desperate plea, one that Maki was willing to fulfill. There had been no plans to stop on her part anyway. She shifted her feet, brushing across the sand as she continuously slammed into Nozomi's pussy. Her heart rate was probably much higher than it should've been, but it was worth it if she got to bury her dick deep inside her girlfriend. It wasn't like Nozomi didn't give her heart problems on the daily anyway.

"Cum for me then," she panted, gripping Nozomi's love handles roughly. "Cum for _everybody_ watching, you Gods damn slut. You want to cum on my cock?" Nozomi nodded hurriedly, whimpering. "Then do it!" She slammed into Nozomi twice more, and that was all it took. Nozomi couldn't even shout that she was cumming: Maki just had to tell by the _specific_ wetness that was quickly coating her cock, and the squelching sounds as she continued to thrust. She only stopped when Nozomi reached the height of her spasms, making proper movement too difficult.

"Fuck!" Nozomi cried out before she fell face-first into the water. She came off of Maki's cock, leaving it fully erect and throbbing out in the open. Maki could see everyone still watching, and distinctly heard cheering coming from that blonde from before. Blushing, she dropped down into the water, covering everything below her neck. When Nozomi came back up, she had no such modesty: she stood straight up with everything out and exposed to the world. "Oh Heavens above, that was incredible! You have the best cock in the world, Maki!"

"Thanks," she mumbled, on her knees as a panting mess. "I need to cum..." While Nozomi got to enjoy a thigh-quaking orgasm, Maki was left blue-balled, at least for the moment. Her dick wasn't happy about it, throbbing angrily beneath the surface. She would act above it all, but she could be pretty whiny and sulky when she wasn't able to cum. Nozomi knew this all too well, which was why she never let her cutie panther stay backed up for long.

"Don't worry, sweetie, I gotcha. Let's get back to our towels." Smiling, Nozomi fixed her slingkini and started heading back to the beach, kicking up water as she went. Sighing, Maki worked her bikini bottoms back up underwater, which ended up being a stupid idea. They were full of water when she breached the surface, and there was no room for her fully erect cock anyway. Embarrassed, she yanked her bottoms back down to get all the water out, then pulled them back up. She hurried to catch up with Nozomi, trying to adjust her erection inside her bottoms.

"Nozomi, wait up! Are we really doing it on our towels?" She dropped her voice as she spoke those words, a blush crossing her face. At that point, her blush was likely permanent. Nozomi's butt was being a distraction, shaking from side to side with water dripping down onto the sand. Everyone was still standing around, giving them an appropriate berth but refusing to look away. Honestly, she couldn't blame them.

"Because doing it in the ocean was oh so private," Nozomi shot back, and she wasn't wrong. Without a proper answer to that, Maki shut up and followed Nozomi back to their towels. They ducked under the umbrella, with Nozomi standing there as if waiting for something. It took a few seconds, but she finally got it. Embarrassed in advance, she sat down and laid out on her towel. Nozomi quickly followed, though she just sat next to her rather than lying down.

"Is my cutie panther feeling needy?" Nozomi cooed, slowly stroking Maki's bulge through her bikini bottoms. She groaned and bit her lip, refusing to answer that. Sure, she was being completely shameless, but she had her pride, dammit. Pride that was being severely tested as Nozomi slipped her cock out of her bottoms. "Oh my, look at you. So big, with balls _full_ of cum..." She let her hand drift down, cupping Maki's swollen balls. It got a whimper out of her. "Don't worry, baby. I'll take care of you."

"You'd better," she whispered back, balling her hands into fists as she clutched her towel. Nozomi just smiled, slipping her bottoms down to her ankles. Now everyone was getting a real nice view of her throbbing cock, but she didn't care that much anymore. She needed to get her fucking rocks off, and it wasn't as if there had been much left for them to see anyway. Nozomi then put a hand on Maki's thigh, lifting herself up onto her body. She sat down right on her crotch, moving around to get Maki's cock rubbing against her covered slit.

Lifting herself up slightly, she pulled her slingkini strap to the side so that Maki could thrust her hips up and get her cock inside. "Oooh fuck, you're so big," she purred, sitting down on her cock to get adjusted. Maki grabbed her hips, squeezing them tightly. Then Nozomi started to bounce up and down on her cock, her knees pressed down on the towel. "Don't hold back, baby. Cum in me whenever you want." She ran a hand through her sopping-wet hair, flipping it back and letting it slap across her backside. That was music to Maki's ears.

Huffing and grunting, she dug her fingers into Nozomi's plush hips and thrust upwards, desperation evident in her motions. Everyone was watching, and she no longer gave any sort of fuck. Her balls were slapping against Nozomi each time she thrust up, and she was willing to deal with any swelling if it meant getting off. She grabbed two handfuls of Nozomi's chub, pulling down and forcing her down on her dick in turn.

"Cum in me, baby! Give it to me!" Nozomi was pleading, grinding her ass down in desperation for Maki to fill her up. Maki was already on the edge, so that little boost was enough to get her over it. She let out a strangled moan as she came, unloading her balls deep inside Nozomi's waiting pussy. Her entire body felt like it was on fire, and she wouldn't dare jump in the ocean to douse the flames. She _loved_ cumming deep inside of her girlfriend.

Thrusting up a couple more times, she let her arms flop down onto the towel, panting heavily. "Fuck," she panted, not needing to say any more than that. Anything she needed to say was conveyed in that one simple swear. Giggling, Nozomi lifted herself off of Maki and adjusted her bathing suit, lying down and lazily running her tongue along Maki's softening member. She let out a whimper as Nozomi's soft tongue grazed across her length, cleaning off the mix of their juices and happily swallowing it. 

"I gotta take another dip in the ocean. _Someone_ got me all hot and dirty," Nozomi teased, a playful glimmer in her eye. Without waiting for a response, she stood up and skipped towards the ocean. Maki could see her cum leaking out from her pussy, dripping down her thighs. Her body deflated, making her wonder just what kind of degenerate she was. Nobody on the beach had dared to miss the show, and they weren't leaving now. While most of them were watching Nozomi skip down to the water, some of them were looking at her, specifically her cock. With a huff, she pulled her bikini bottoms back up.

"I'll show her dirty," she muttered to herself, pointedly ignoring all the stares as she stomped towards the water. They were going to clean up in the water, but not before they got a bit dirtier. Her entry into the ocean caught Nozomi's attention, who turned around with a cheery grin. She quickly noticed that Maki didn't seem done with her yet, but she wasn't able to do or say anything before Maki was upon her.

"Ah! Maki!" She clearly hadn't been expecting another sexual advance, which finally brought a grin to Maki's face. Groping Nozomi roughly was just giving her a taste of her own medicine. "Ooh, Maki..." Now Nozomi was moaning, though a squeal got mixed in there when Maki stripped off her slingkini. It wasn't covering much anyway, so who cared? Lost in a horny haze, she tossed the swimsuit aside, letting it float uselessly in the ocean. She stared hungrily at Nozomi's thick, naked body, throwing herself at it.

"I'm not done with you yet." She put a hand between their bodies, shoving three fingers inside Nozomi. The time for decorum had long since passed. Nozomi squealed louder, throwing her arms around Maki's shoulders and holding on tightly. Maki grunted, feeling another stirring in her bottoms as she pumped her fingers furiously in and out of her pussy. She could feel her cum still in there, though most of it had dribbled down her legs. That, combined with her natural lubricant, made finger fucking her a breeze.

"Clearly," Nozomi laughed, planting kisses all over Maki's face. "Ooh fuck, baby, you're so bad!" That got a disgruntled noise out of Maki, who clearly did not appreciate the hypocrisy. She felt better after Nozomi started nibbling on her earlobe, though. "You gonna make me cum again? In front of all these people?" Her words were whispered, but she might as well have been screaming them directly into Maki's brain. She breathed warm air across her ear, biting down on her lip and whimpering when Maki started rubbing hard against her clit.

"Yeah," she muttered, letting her free hand sink down to squeeze Nozomi's ass. "You'd better fucking cum. This is _your_ fault this is happening, and you're going to do what _I_ want." She spanked Nozomi hard, making her rear back to scream. Her fingers were circling around purposefully, making sure to rub against Nozomi's clit until she could barely stand. She was naked and so damn _vulnerable,_ and Maki couldn't get enough of it.

"Maki!" Nozomi screamed, dragging her perfectly manicured nails down Maki's back. "I'm cumming!" Her juices gushed out down Maki's fingers, staining them with the strength of their lovemaking. Maki was doing anything she could to keep up Nozomi's pleasure while also getting her sexual frustrations out on the most torturously teasing girlfriend in Japan. Her fingers slowed down inside her, but she was still gripping her ass while having her face shoved between her tits, kissing them and biting down on her nipples.

"I can't feel my legs," Nozomi moaned dramatically, letting her arms slide off of Maki's back as she dropped into the water. Maki stayed upright, panting heavily. She stared at her fingers, slowly running her tongue over them to lick up the juices. "Gotta find my bathing suit..." Nozomi searched along the water's surface, seeing the offending garment floating a few feet away. While she went to retrieve it and put it back on, Maki fell into the water. She was both exhausted and riled up, stuck in between with no real exit that didn't involve an entire day of fucking Nozomi's brains out. Still, she had expected to be at the beach for at least a couple hours, and she wasn't going to leave before then.

"I'm going back to dry off. I've got a book I've been looking forward to reading." She started back towards the shore, though her eyes kept drifting back to Nozomi, who had quickly begun to follow her with a goofy smile on her face. Rolling her eyes, she looked away to hide her own affectionate smile as they returned to their towels. As soon as they hit the sand, Nozomi reached out and grabbed her hand. She jumped, looking down to see their fingers already intertwined. Nozomi giggled, giving Maki a peck on the cheek, which did wonders in mollifying her.

Hand in hand, they returned to their towels, satisfied and aroused and still madly in love with each other.


End file.
